I love you forever
by BreakingxxDawnxxx
Summary: The last time I had seen Sakura she had been storming out my front door. We had just fought over the stupidest thing, as always. And I as an Uchiha figured it would pass, as always. Ha, boy was I wrong. SasuxSaku


**Uh hey guys :D**

**This is my first one shot/song fic. It's just something I thought of one day while I was bored. I think it's pretty sad I started crying writting it xD**

**But uh reviews would be nice :D **

**I do not own Secondhand Serenade's Fall for you or Naruto.**

**Review!**

* * *

**I love you forever.**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
_

The first time I saw Sakura after I left the village was an experience. I had fulfilled my goal. Itachi Uchiha was dead, and I was an empty shell. When I came home, Sakura was at the gates smiling. She acted as if nothing had happened between us, and I was grateful. She was my solid wall when I was falling down.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Oh I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
_

The last time I had seen Sakura she had been storming out my front door. We had just fought over the stupidest thing, as always. And I as an Uchiha figured it would pass, as always. Ha, boy was I wrong.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh  
_

Sakura was murdered that night. She was caught off guard by an undercover ninja, and was stabbed straight through the heart. Right outside my front door. If I hadn't been so caught up in myself, she'd still be alive…And I? Well… I wouldn't be dead inside. I'm sorry Sakura, I couldn't protect you, and even now I can't be strong for you. You told me to stay strong and be myself. I can't do that without you.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Oh I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
_

Fuck emotions. I punched the wall as I broke down again. Uchiha's never show emotions. At least not in public. I had attended her funeral today. I didn't shed a tear. Everyone else's' eyes were red and puffy from crying. They all looked down on me, probably wondering how I could be so heartless. I don't care. All I care about is I didn't get to tell her before she left me…

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

Tonight I would join her. I would finally be able to tell her what I had been denying to myself for so long. I brought the knife up to my neck. My tears were still freely pouring down my face. I pressed the knife to my neck drawing a little blood.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Oh I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

And suddenly, an angel appeared. She came to me and caressed my face. My eyes were closed so I felt the touch. My eyes opened and my angel was a pink-haired, green eyed kunoichi I knew from the inside out. She wiped away my tears and smiled at me.

"Sasuke-kun. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't do this to yourself. You have goals and a future. Think of your clan Sasuke. It's okay you can let go. I love you forever."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "No... Don't go! I love you so much! Don't leave me!"

But the angel was gone.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Oh I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

I heard the knife clatter to the floor in the back of my mind. I cried, but not out of sadness; out of joy. Sakura was watching over me. I had finally told her what I couldn't when she was alive. I fell on the couch that was behind me and smiled as tears ran down my face.

'_Sakura I love you.'_

Sasuke Uchiha died that night from a broken heart. When his best friend found him he had a smile on his face.

'_I love you forever.'_

* * *

**Aw so sad D:. You can actually die from a broken heart guys, but it's not common obviously. You get so sad you have no will to live your organs can just shut down o.o**

**But I'm not sorry I wrote this even though I killed my two favorite characters. D: Okay well please review. The song also kinda relates to the way Sasuke feels. Nottalotta detail but I figured what the hell? Haha (:**


End file.
